Dark Times Before Us
by Celestia Memora
Summary: one of the trio gets captured by deatheaters and taken to the HQ. T for brief language and suggestion of fword. [permenent hiatus of time the being]
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: It is five years after Hogwarts, and the gang is fighting the war against Voldemort in full force, and many have already been taken. Hogwarts is unstable and the ministry is a mess.  The death eater headquarters are at the Malfoy mansion and who knows what will happen next….                              

    Draco's POV

            "Come Draco! We've captured someone!"  Said a scruffy death eater, who was running up the stairs. Draco Malfoy, an aspiring death eater, aged 23 years; looked up from the flames of the fireplace he had been staring into. Capturing someone was an everyday thing, but from the look of the old man, it must be someone important. He followed him down into the dungeons, which were hidden in the very bowels of the manor.

_Good Lord, he's moving fast,_ thought Draco, who followed the man through secret passages, down stairs and up corridors, nearly bowling over Crabbe and Goyle seniors near the kitchens. _This must really be important,_ thought Draco as they arrived in front the dungeon door. With great excitement, Draco stepped over the threshold. 

At first, all Draco could see was the torches on the walls. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw a cluster of death eaters crowded around a set of wall chains. As He approached, her saw who ever it was strain against the chain, and catcalls and jeers the person struggled.

As Draco pushed himself to the front, he her the person say, "Get back get back you filthy heathens". It was Hermione Granger, a person he had known all through his school years. They had hated each other excruciatingly all the way. Now, she was chained to the wall, and he felt enormous satisfaction. 

"Now then little girl, tell us were your little band of rebels are, and were they are planning to attack next.", drawled Lucius Malfoy, who was Draco's father and master of the manor. Hermione gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes to the question. Lucius' eyes flashed angrily. He reached out and grabbed her chin to force her eyes upward. 

"Tell me now!" He exploded. She choked out her answer.

"Y-you'll have to kill me." She replied spitefully.

"We can do this easily, or we can do this hard." Said Lucius in a warning tone.

            "I like a challenge." She tossed back.

            "So be it," he spat. "Draco, come here."  Draco stepped away from the crowd. "You've been waiting for a servant. Mudblood Granger will be yours."  Lucius snapped his fingers, and Hermione's chains unlashed from the wall. "I trust you have taken her wand, McNair?" A death eater who stood beside him nodded.  "Give it to Draco. He can keep it as a souvenir."  He smiled a wicked smile. "Take her to Draco's private compartments. Lord Voldemort wishes to speak with her soon. This time, be careful." Fred and George Weasley had escaped earlier that year, and they were taking no chances. 


	2. Tea with Voldie

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it was so short, I think I made this one longer, so enjoy!!!

Sorry, I forgot this last time:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, people! Jeez, people, step away from your attorney! I don't own Harry, Ron (sigh), Draco (double sigh), Hermione, or anyone else in this story! 

Chapter 2: Tea with Voldie

With that, Lucius snapped his fingers and Hermione was led off out of the dungeon doors.

                                                ~*~

                                                                                                                                                            Draco followed them up the corridors, but she was taken the long way, so she would not know the secret passages. She walked with balance, and didn't let the deatheaters lead her or touch her. They rolled their eyes and when they reached Draco's room, they sarcastically said, "This is where you will be staying, Mademoiselle. You will be having a brief meeting with the Dark Lord soon. The clothes are on the bed." She looked disdainfully at the bed, which had an outfit laid out. The deatheaters left as quickly as they had brought her. She stood, and picked up the outfit. It consisted of undergarments (including a corset), a gown (green and silver) that laced up the front, and a white robe that clasped in the front with a silver serpent. 

                                                                                                                                                            "You expect me to wear this." She said, shaking her head. It was not a question. She looked at the bed. 

                                                                                                                                                            "Oh no," Draco said, "You will be staying in the next room." He sneered at her.

                                                                                                                                                            She quickly walked to the room adjoining his, but still walked with grace. She looked in and saw a small desk, a chair with a woven seat that looked ready to fall apart, and a small, straw stuffed pallet unevenly sewn together with green yarn. Hermione looked disgusted at her surroundings.

                                                                                                                                                            "I see how you treat you enemies, ferret face!" She spat, calling him her childhood nickname for him. 

                                                                                                                                                            "Yes, mudblood, I gather it is." He said, spitting out the vile swearword that people with muggle parents were called.  "You shall tend my fire, serve me my food, and launder my clothes."

                                                                                                                                                            "I will never be a servant to you, you evil scum!" She breathed violently. He grabbed her chin and forced it close to his face. 

                                                                                                                                                            "You will serve me, and tell the Dark Lord where Harry Potter and your little rebel friends are!" He roared in her face. She stayed strong during his rage.

                                                                                                                                                            " I will never betray my friends to a treacherous, horrible excuse for a wizard such as you, nor will I tell your beloved "Lord" Voldemort!"  She hissed, using the little bunny ears at the word lord. Draco's eyes bugged out of his head. 

                                                                                                                                                            "Do not speak his name!" he said viciously, tightening his grip on her chin. He pushed her into her dungeon of a room and slammed the door.

A/n: sorry this took me so long, holiday season you know!!! Thanks   for r+r people! This should make you happy!!!!

Cellie


	3. Nightmare, or memory?

Thanks for my reviews!!!

K-ra Malfoy: yeah it is short (for now!); I'm kinda having trouble with writers block (it's a curse!) if you have ideas let me know!!!

PadfootsAngel1: Thanks for the compliment; I'll be sure to!

RainbowPenguin:  Yeah I think I know you too, thanks for the compliment too!

Thanks all!!!!

~Cellie~

Chapter 3: Challenges

Hermione's p.o.v

            _That vile sludge! Hermione thought. __He actually orders me around like a, a slave! The nerve! She ground her teeth while she thought, white grinding against white making a horrid scraping sound that filled the entire room. __If you were to call it a room, She thought._

            "Will you stop it with that god-awful grinding?!!!" Draco roared. "Its not like enjoy this anymore than you do." 

_            But I bet you do enjoy this ferret face,_ she thought. _A chance to order around your old school rival. You must have jump at the chance. You'll smirk as I tend you fire, treating me as you treat your house elves. I shall enjoy it when Harry comes to rescue me and he'll trod on you like the insect you are. _ Truth be told, Hermione had become rather fond of Harry in later months, and he her. She was quite certain they were in love, and he would try and come and get her soon. She knew that Harry and Dumbledore's target would soon become the Malfoy manor; they knew that Malfoy was an old deatheater and would remain loyal to him. Their current target was the Riddle house in Little Hangleton,

Where at least three high in charge deatheaters had a training camp.

            Hermione knew she wouldn't be rescued for a time, but she entertained that thought for a moment. She knew, being in Voldemort's headquarters, she could give out valuable information about the weaknesses of the manor, so she tried to remember a spell that didn't require a wand (a surprising number), snatch scrap paper. 

            She would not misuse the many months she knew she would be staying, she promised herself as she curled into a ball as she continued to formulate plans in her head, and fell asleep in the unforgiving Malfoy manor.

(A/n: the next part is a nightmare, don't get it confused with her thoughts because it will be italicized.)

~nightmare~

            _Running, down a long, dark corridor. Look left. Darkness. Creep in. She peeked out. "The girl is this way, hurry, she is only a child! Come on!" Hiding, hiding, eyes closed. Like a little kid, I can't see you, can't see me. Destruction everywhere she has looked this night. Her entire family killed, she has no one now. She is now running from her family's assassins, cold-blooded killers who had caught them like unattended sheep, unable to bleat for their Shepard. She had heard of them before, her older brother had talked of them. Deatheaters. Only a year old, but bright for her age, she had ran as fast as she could, hoping in vain for her family, hugging her mother's wand tight in her tiny hands, she began to run again, forever running._

A/n: yeah that was also kinda short, but don't worry that means more chapters!! Do some dance!! 

Oh lord, please ignore me!

Cellie

 


	4. Chapter 4: Servant's Work

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a while, first I had writer's block and then I was trying a new story, then I was reading some, just making my rounds! Pretty much everyone who posted are great writers themselves. Keep going I'll be reading them! Here's more!

Much love, 

Cellie

Chapter 4:

          Hermione awoke, gasping and in a cold sweat. She kept gasping, trying to remain in control. It was so horribly vivid, the torture…running down a long dark corridor, the terrible deatheaters and their horrible masks, and worst… the echoing hollow laughter. It was so incredibly vivid, as though it was a memory, and really had happened. 

_But it couldn't be_, she thought. _I'm muggle born. It couldn't be true, could it? But she could think of no other was she would've dreamed what she had if she wasn't. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark, the sun just barely on the horizon. Hermione cursed the days during Hogwarts where she had gotten up early to study. __Oh well, she thought,_ he wouldn't have let me sleep much later anyway._ And sure enough, he was soon yelling at her through the door._

          "Wake up Granger! Its time for you to go get my breakfast. Change into your uniform too!" She changed into the clothes she saw in the ancient seat. He must've brought it in here when she had fallen asleep. She shuddered at the though of him in the room when she was unable to defend herself. 

          When she finished, she studied her reflection in the widow. It all fit nice and snug, but her chest showed more than she would've liked. It rather reminded her of the low cut dresses of the French renaissance.  She flung on her cloak so it covered her chest, made an attempt to comb her fingers through her hair, and stepped out the door.

                                                              *~*

          "There you are Granger. Fetch me my breakfast, and make it snappy." He drawled from a seat by the fireplace. 

          "I refuse to serve scum like you."  She spat. He swiftly stood up and roughly grabbed her arm. 

          "You shall do what I say or suffer the consequences." He said in something of a violent whisper.  She pulled away from him with surprising force, falling backward onto the ground. He quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

          _Hermione, she told herself,__ you'd be no use to Harry dead! Swallow your pride and do it! _

          "Fine." she whispered. Malfoy sneered in satisfaction.  He pocketed his wand. Hermione gathered herself and went out the door to the kitchens.

Later that day… 

          Hermione was sitting in the falling apart chair in her room, resting from her first day. She felt as though she was an old woman. Malfoy had ordered her to scrub the floor and wash his linens and iron his clothes as soon as she had gotten back with his breakfast, and then ordered her to scrub his floor again because he had dropped a crumb of toast. She had ground her teeth and bit her tongue the entire time in order to keep herself from launching herself on him and beating him unconscious. And the temptation had almost been fulfilled when he made her scrub a corner over again because of a shadow Malfoy called a 'spot'. She would never have to ask her grandmother what it was like to be old; there was no doubting that. 

          She suddenly became worried. The last time she had spoken to her grandmother was at Christmas, and she was getting older and frailer. What would happen to her if death eaters came to torture her? She had a high threshold for pain but Hermione knew she wouldn't last long against the unforgivable curses, but she couldn't stand the fact of not being able to say good-bye. Her grandmother was the one who had given her her incredible energy drive and unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Her vision blurred as she tried to hold back her tears. She gave up and she silently sobbed as she thought of never being able to see her family again. 

          Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and she immediately wiped away her tears and stood up. 

          "Who's there?" she asked.   She tried to regain her composure. 

          "The Dark Lord demands you for an audience." Came Malfoy's voice.  She swung open her door.  He gruffly grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the grand hall. 

A/N: So I think that's a lot longer than the rest of the chapters. Woo-hoo, chapter 4! Finally up at last!!

~Cellie~


End file.
